Like We Never Loved At All
by Sessybaby4U
Summary: It’s been years since the jewel’s completion and the downfall of Naraku. Everyone is finally able to live their lives. Kagome has found peace after sealing the well to live in the past with Inuyasha’s older brother Sesshoumaru, or so she thought...
1. Chapter 1

Hello friendly readers. I'm glad you even made it this far into my story, means it must have sounded somewhat interesting. Be nice, this is my first fan-fic ever, so helpful reviews would be awesome.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha anything….but if the creator wouldn't mind sharing, I'm all for it!!! ^__^

Like We Never Loved At All  
By: SessyBaby4U

Recap

It's been years since the jewel's completion and the downfall of Naraku. Everyone is finally able to live happy peaceful lives. Kikyou has been brought back by the power of the jewel and has been mated to Inuyasha since that faithful day. Sango and Miroku are living in the village with three children of their own, but unfortunately Miroku hasn't quite learned the concept of keeping is hands to himself. Even Kagome found peace after sealing the well to live in the past with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, or so she thought……

~ ~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one person who was able to mend her once broken heart was now ripping it to shreds. It must be a dream, was all she could muster, no a nightmare! It's not real, it's not real! she kept repeating to herself.

There he stood in all his glory, Taiyoukai of the West. He could have been mistaken for a god the way the moonlight bathed his elegant, well defined feature. His piercing golden eyes could shine through the darkest of nights. Oh those eyes, yes that was her weakness. Kagome was so caught up in taking him all in that she almost forgot what was truly happening, almost.

"So that's it then? After two years you can just forget about everything that's ever happened between us?" Her voice was so shaky and quiet, that even HE could barely make it out.

With his cool demeanor Sesshoumaru was once again able to up his emotionless mask. He stared down at her with fire in his eyes. Growling out at her "We were only delaying the inevitable."

Anger rose from deep inside her soul. How could he say such things! She bit back at him screaming, "And what exactly is that suppose to mean?! Do I really mean nothing to you!" It came out more of a statement then a question, one in fact she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

Without Hesitation The Great Lord turned his back to the one woman he ever cared for.

That was it. She knew his answer. Lowering her head in defeat all she could do was ask herself, How could I have been so stupid? I mean really who was I trying to kid? Happy endings are only in fairy tales, they never happen in real life. Feeling the cold sting of rejection once again, the first with Inuyasha and now with Him, it was just too much to bare. Her eyes were starting to brim with tears. NO! I will not cry in front of HIM only to have him think less of me.

Slowly lifting her head, forcing back the tears beckoning to spill over she looked up at the night sky. "I'll never regret our time together; although it was short it was the best years on my life. I just thought you should know I……that I……….."she paused. Why is this so hard to say? Finally without thinking she blurted out,

"I Love you!"

And with that Kagome whipped around and ran in the other direction. She had no idea where she was running to, but didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

Like We Never Loved At All  
Chapter 2  
The Reason

Previous Chapter:

"I Love you!"

And with that Kagome whipped around and ran in the other direction. She had no idea where she was running to, but didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from HIM.

~ ~ ~ * ^ __ ^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru glanced back to where his angel had confessed her love for him. It took all his strength not to turn around and hold her in his arms. He could never stand the smell of her tears, and it was even worse knowing he was the very cause of her distress.

"Nonsense," the word seemed to roll off his tongue all too easy.

He was the Taiyoukai of the West for gods' sake! Having feelings for a mortal human woman, and a MIKO at that was just unacceptable; it went against everything he was and everything he stood for to be involved with her. That's why he came up with the conclusion, end it here and now.

It was time to head back to the west, to his lands, his home, Rin, and most importantly back to the place where things made sense.

He took one last long painful look at the path she ran off in.

"Goodbye my sweet Kagome," he whispered in the wind as he rose to the heavens on his cloud.

~ ~ ~ * ^ __ ^ ~ ~ ~ ~

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe! Her mind only told her one thing, RUN and she obeyed.

Pumping her legs even faster, she couldn't stop. Sure she knew it was childish of her to think she could just run away from her problems, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of running she collapsed on the forest floor. Soon when her world stopped spinning and came into focus did she notice her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She huffed out.

What she saw took her breath away. A small stream glistening in the moonlight ran through the middle of an open field. There were flowers of all kinds that you could spend hours on trying to name them all. And all around the field trees were outlining it like some sort of protective barrier.

"Kami must have created this spot for his pleasure alone."

Yes, this was a nice secluded place to relax and let the harsh cold truth of reality sink in. There was a boulder off to the right projecting out over the stream just close enough to skim the water's surface.

Somehow she managed to wield herself up and crawl up onto the boulder. Splashing water on her face as if trying to cleanse away the pain, but alas nothing could wash away her sorrow so easily.

Stretching out her legs on the cool moist stone felt like absolute heaven on her burning legs. Leaning back she turned her attention to the stars. Oh how she loved to star gaze. It gave her some sort of peace, but that the peace was suddenly shattered when a crescent moon hanging high in the sky caught her gaze.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…"

Memories of him and her started to flood her mind. All those times spent together, how could he end things like this? What about Rin she thought abruptly. Rin already lost her mother and father and now she was losing Kagome. It just wasn't fair to such a sweet innocent little girl. Kagome's vision stared to blur once again.

This time she let every bottled up emotion fall to the ground, darkness was her only witness.

~ ~ ~ * ^ __ ^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Swiftly gliding through the night sky Sesshoumaru's mind kept returning to one person.

"Kagome"

Never did he imagine their paths would cross the way they did. Hmm, seems like it was only yesterday…….

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

When he came across the hanyou's group they were in the middle of battle. From the looks of it Naraku sent out yet another one of his puppets to destroy the group.

What a disgrace, that vile hanyou doesn't even have the courage to fight his own battles, was all Sesshoumaru could think of, as he viewed the scene from afar.  
The group was struggling. He knew it wouldn't be long now until the puppet destroyed them all.

The women slayer was already lying unconscious on the ground. Her weapon resting on top of her just below the chest, while the Monk took a defensive stance in front of her fallen form. His robes were torn and hanging in tethers. It was a miracle he was still able to stand. The fox cub was hiding high above the trees cringing with fear. His impudent brother wasn't any better, grasping for breath while slicing through a sea of tentacles.

Didn't his idiot sibling see all he was doing was making things worse? Every time Inuyasha cut off a limb, two more would grow in its place. The Miko was standing just behind him struggling to support her own weight. It looked as though she was the target. But what would Naraku want with his brother's wench?

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in dissatisfaction, just as he was about to leave he heard HER scream bloody murder.

Her cries were so loud he flinched to cover his ears. He glanced over his shoulder once again focusing on the battle.

The puppet managed to dodge around Inuyasha and wrapped its tentacles around the wench's body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, "You let go of her bastard!"

"My, my Inuyasha. Aren't we rude to speak in such a manner in front of a young lady," Naraku chuckled out.

"I'm warning you Naraku, let her go or else!"

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that? I have big plans for our little Kagome."

In an instant Nauraku vanished, leaving behind a very pissed off hanyou.

"Nauraku, what could you be scheming?" Intrigued, Sesshoumaru decided to follow the puppet's scent.

With his incredible speed it didn't take long to catch up to the vile hanyou and its cargo. In a flash Sesshoumaru was directly in front of them cutting off Naraku from his destination. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly, but his attention was suddenly turned to the human in the hanyou's grasp. The scent she was releasing was of relief and not fear?

Hmm, how dare she think I the Great Lord Sesshoumaru has come to save her. I'll show her the true meaning of fear, he told himself before turning his steely gaze back to his main target.

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru, for what do I owe for your great presence?"

"Just what are you really up to Naraku?"

"Surely I would have thought the Great Lord Sesshoumaru would have figured it out," Naraku bit out coolly.

"Silence! If you will not answer then there is no sense in keeping you around."

And with twist of his wrist, the puppet was disintegrated. "Hmph, pathetic."

Kagome was shocked beyond belief. Lord Sesshoumaru had just saved her! Wasn't he supposed to be an enemy?! She glanced up at him and chocolate eyes met blazing gold.

"Wench, what does Naraku want with you?"

She started to fidget uncontrollably, "I'm not really sure."

"Why do I not sense fear in you woman?"

But shortly after when she did not reply to his question it became aware she wasn't paying any attention to what he was asking.

"Wench, you will….."

That did it! She snapped out of it when she heard him call her that. She cut him off. "Hey! Don't you dare call me Wench, Bitch, Whore or any other fun degrading name you can come up for me! My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!"

To say he was stunned by her actions was an understatement. This filthy human woman just raised her voice to him, the Taiyoukai of the West! And yet he hadn't killed her yet. For some reason unknown he just couldn't will himself to strike her down.

Without a word she stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like, back to my friends!"

"That's the wrong direction."

"Oh yeah, then where are they Mr. Big shot?"

Big s...shot? He had no idea what the word meant, but from the look of her face it couldn't have been good. He sighed rubbing his temples. Damn this woman was irritating as hell. The sooner he got rid of her the better, and with that in mind….

"Follow me."

He stood in the distance watching his brothers group fade from sight but out of no where the woman stopped and ran back over to him.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Out of breath she approached him. "Sesshoumaru, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and I'm sorry about before." She gave him a heart filled smile before running back to her group.

"Ludicrous, as if I would save her." Turning to leave he praised that he'd never have to see that woman………no, Kagome again.

~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~

Shaking his head in denial, that's what he thought, but for some reason he was drawn to this girl. And slowly he began following his younger brother's group protecting that very same annoying woman.

Being swamped with memories of Kagome he thought it best to continue on foot. Landing gracefully he drew in a deep breath to clear his mind. Ah yes, the sweet smell of sakura blossoms and jasmine always helped relax him………..wait sakura blossoms and jasmine, no it couldn't be.

Not more than ten feet did Sesshoumaru find the very clearing Kagome stumbled on to. His angel was curled up asleep on top of a large boulder, which to him looked rather uncomfortable.

He approached silently taking in her form. The way her body curved made his mouth water. A growl of desire rumbled up his chest and escaped his lips. Gods she truly was a goddess.

Growing angry with himself he quickly squashed any further thinking on that subject. How could I have allowed her so much power over I, The Great Lord Sesshoumaru? But that anger instantly melted. He couldn't stay mad at her, not in a million centuries.

There was just something about her. Was it her inner strength, those sparkling chocolate eyes, the ability to put others before her, or that intoxicating scent of hers? Or perhaps it was something more words just couldn't describe.

After battling heart over mind, he picked up his sleeping beauty bridal style and carried her off into the distance.

Kagome felt like she was flying. The wind whipped her hair and something fuzzy tickled her nose. She never felt so happy before, giggling she held on tighter.

Her sleeping form subconsciously snuggled closer to HIS seeking his warmth and comfort, which didn't go unnoticed by the mighty Sesshoumaru.

After a couple hours of travel he finally reached his destination. He cautiously descended into the slumbering village, sifting through scents to find them. Pulling aside the door flap he stepped in the small hut. A fire reduced to burning embers was left in the center. Three children lay huddled together sleeping peacefully in the corner, while a woman lay content across the way. The owner of the hut stood up and made his way towards Sesshoumaru. The man looked at the sleeping bundle in Sesshoumaru's arms and then to HIM.

"How can I assist you Sesshoumaru-sama?" True, Miroku was a holy man for the most part, but he learned to respect THIS demon. He'd seen with his own eyes the immense power Sesshoumaru possessed.

"Monk, watch her."

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome over to Miroku. Yes he had his doubts about the Monk, but he knew the slayer would take good care of his angel.

Kagome made a slight whimper when she left HIS warm embrace.

"Will you be staying with us?" Miroku hesitantly asked.

"No, I take my leave."

And once again he rose to the midnight sky leaving his Kagome in the care of a Monk and Demon Slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My favorite part (rolling eyes) I DON"T OWN INUYASHA……*sniff*

Like We Never Loved At All  
Chapter 3  
Here Without You

Previous Chapter:

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome over to Miroku. Yes, he had his doubts about the Monk, but he knew the slayer would take good care of his angel.

Kagome made a slight whimper when she left HIS warm embrace.

"Will you be staying with us?" Miroku hesitantly asked.

"No, I take my leave."

And once again he rose to the midnight sky leaving his Kagome in the care of a Monk and Demon Slayer.

~ ~ ~ * ^ __ ^ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first rays of morning light started to seep through the cracks of the cozy little hut. Feeling the sun's searing gaze Kagome managed to let out a sigh and ducked back under the covers.

Wait covers?! The last thing she remembered was dozing off in that field.

Kagome bolted up right and was greeted by an empty room. She obliviously concluded that she was in someone else's home, but who's was the question. The sound of children's laughter could be heard not too far off. Clearing her head she stood up and starting searching for clues to who the owners of the hut were.

She saw the three small blue sleeping mats in the left corner and right across from them was a larger mat. There was a small fire going on the center floor with a large pot resting gently on top of the flames. Whatever the owners were cooking smelled terrific, beside any kind of food would of smelt fantastic since she hadn't eaten in a while. All in all she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in the home that would give a lea way to her question. Just as she was about to give up a red tassel hanging from the rafters caught her attention. It was what that little tassel was attached to that gave her the answer.

"A boomerang?! That must mean………………"  
"Kagome, good morning or should I say afternoon" a feminine voice rang out.

Kagome was so happy to see her best friend that she didn't know what to say. She still looks exactly the same she uttered in disbelief. Even down to wearing the same attire when they use to travel together.

Getting over her stupor she burst out happily and ran over to embrace Sango. "I've missed you so much Sango! How are you and Miroku, the children, oh and Shippou too?"

"Whoa, slow down there Kagome. We have all the time in the world to catch up, but first lets have some lunch," she smiled.

Kagome took a seat next to the fire while Sango pulled out the bowls and continued to serve the stew. Just as the two settled down to eat there was a cry.

"MOMMA!"

Kagome's mind flashed. A little girl in an orange and white kimono with black trestles flying through the air was running towards her……. Rin, she thought as she bolted out the door along with Sango.

But to her dismay it wasn't Rin, but Sango's daughter Yuri. The little girl managed to wrap her small arms around her mother's legs.

Yuri was the youngest of Sango and Miroku's children. She was a curious joyful child who loved to play in fields. In all actual she was much like Rin, but just a few years younger.

Sango looked down to her daughter and ruffled her brown silky hair. "Shhh, its ok Yuri. What's wrong sweetie?" Hiccupping Yuri looked up at her mother with violet tear stained eyes.

"Eri…..Erik…..Erikku…..a….and…. Jih….Jihat…..Jihatsu…...." was all the poor little girl could say in between her sniffles.

"What about your brothers honey?"

It took a while for Yuri to settle down before franticly explaining what happened.

"IwasoutpickingflowersforyoumommawhenErikkuandJihatsusnookuponmeandpushedmeinthedirt!Andnowtheygotmyfavoritedressalldirty!" She wailed while holding up her smashed flowers for the two women to see.

"Slow down there Yuri. Now take a deep breath and tell me again exactly what happened between you and your brothers."

Wiping away her tears Yuri puffed up her chest determined to make sure her brothers got in trouble for ruining her favorite dress. "I was out picking flowers for you when Erikku and Jihatsu snuck up behind me and pushed me in the dirt. And they got my favorite dress all dirty, momma!" Yuri fumed picking up the ends of her dress for Sango to get a better look.

Sure enough Yuri's pink little kimono with embroider purple flowers on it was scuffed up and covered in mud. Once again seeing her favorite dress ruined she began to cry harder.

Kagome's heart reached out to the girl. She wanted to do something to make Yuri smile again, after all Yuri was the closest thing to Rin she had left. Crouching down towards Yuri she wiped away the ascending tears. "Don't worry Yuri. Your mom can always fix your dress to be as good as new. You said you were picking flowers?"

At the mention of flowers Yuri's head shot up to look at Kagome. "Hey, I have an idea, how about later you and me will go pick a whole bunch a new beautiful flowers for you momma?"

At that suggestion Yuri smiled widely. "Really?!" She asked.

"You, bet." Kagome said with a nod.

Yuri was so happy she could barely hold her excitement. As she began to sing and dance around the women's feet chanting, "I'm gonna pick some flowers for Momma!'

Kagome and Sango couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's enthusiasm. Just like Rin, Kagome thought with a smile.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes to their right. Kagome looked curiously at it, but Sango knew exactly what it was. "Boys!" Sango called out. And all of a sudden two little boys popped out of the bushes and ran over to their mother.

Erikku was a hyperactive seven year old who always seemed to be getting into trouble. His hair was jet black tied into a pony tail and he wore a plain dark blue shirt with grayish pants.

Jihatsu, the eldest of all the children, was the spitting image of Miroku. Even down to the purple robes he wore. The problem was that because Jihatsu was ten he was considered to be a becoming man, but he couldn't help acting on his boyish instincts to tease around with his other brother.

"Just what on earth did you do to your little sister?!" Sango asked irritated

For a while the two could only react by fidgeting under their mother's heated gaze.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Defeated Jihatsu was the first to speak, "Well……um….you see……um…….what really happened………."

Sango knew this game and cut him off, "Oh, I get it so you and your brother decide to scare Yuri again and because of it caused her to trip and fall into the mud damaging her dress."

"Yes, Maim" Jihatsu answered lowering his head.

"I would have expecting this kind of behavior from Erikku, but not you. Jihatsu you're becoming a man and need to learn to take on responsibilities. Actions like these are no longer acceptable. We'll discuss the matter further when your father returns. (Miroku for a living goes out and cleanses local villages of evil spirits and demons.)

Jihatsu lowered his gaze to the ground, said his apologies and walked passed everyone into the hut. Erikku looked on after his brother and was about to follow him when Sango's voice cracked through the air.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh me, I was…um……going to um….."

"You're going to do the chores you so rightfully neglected to do this morning."

"But mom"

"No buts, now off you go." Sango replied. Once the boys disbursed Sango was left rubbing her temples. Children are a blessing from Kami she kept telling herself.

There was a giggle. Sango looked up to see Kagome smirking at her. "What?" She asked.

"You, after all these years I guess I never really pictured you being a mom."

"Well you better believe it, and I swear it's the hardest job out there sometimes."

"Trust me, I have an idea."

"Oh, that so?" Sango teased back.

"Momma" there was a soft tug on Sango's Kimono.

"Oh, right. Kagome I'm going to go take Yuri down to the stream for a bath. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course, don't be silly. I'm not the one with my hands full."

And with that Sango picked up her little girl and headed towards the stream. All the while Yuri's voice could be heard talking about playing games and picking flowers until they were out of sight. It truly was a heart warming scene.

Rin, Kagome thought again. How she missed her so much. That little bundle of energy and full of smiles. She thought of Rin as a daughter, and now she'd never see her again; all because of HIM. "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?" she mumbled hanging her head.

~ ~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru's Study

Sesshoumaru sat in his large chair pondering. A mountainous stack of papers crowded his desk. But for some reason every time he'd try to read through them his mind would wander off to HER. Finally after attempting this process three times he gave up and surrendered to his thoughts.

Rising from his chair he migrated over out onto the balcony. It was another beautiful peaceful day. The sun was shinning high in the sky and the birds were singing. Below him were the gardens, full of magnificent brilliant flowers. A stone fountain lay directly in the center, while off to the far right, almost out of eyesight lay a small pond.

Rin could be seen picking flowers as AhUn stood guard. Hmph, strange creature he muddled. Every since Rin came into his protection AhUn took on sole guardianship when he wasn't around. And Rin absolutely loved the huge dragon, almost treating the animal like a common dog.

A smile graced his lips as the sound of her laughter filled his ears, but a knock at the door caught his attention and that smile was instantly replaced with the same old bored stoic expression.

"Enter" his cold voice rang.

A green imp no higher then four feet came wobbling in carrying a staff in his right hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" he screeched while grabbling at his Lord's feet.

In an annoyed faze Sesshoumaru sat back down at his desk. "What is it Jaken?"

"My Lord I came with very important news from Lord Tora of the Eastern Lands."

Hmph, same old dribble different day he thought. Meanwhile Jaken kept going on about the news from the Eastern Lands, but Sesshoumaur's mind drifted off onto a different train of thought once again. An image of Kagome flashed through his mind. She was wearing a stunning pure white kimono with silver feather wings stitched on it. The outfit hung to her every curve. Her glossy hair swayed in the light breeze framing her face. That oh so infatuated smile danced across her lips as if to say everything will be alright.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked quizzingly. It was strange to see such a far off look in his master's eyes while a faint smile tugged at his mouth.

Being interrupted during such a good vision angered him. Fixing his gaze on the imp narrowing his eyes deadly, "Jaken I'm already well aware of the situation with Lord Tora. If you have only come in to interrupt me with such impendent information leave at once."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken stumbled squiring out the door.

Sesshoumaru fully confused and exhausted with his emotions closed his eyes in defeat. It's over; he had to keep reminding himself as he began to shift through his neglected paperwork.

But only making it through five documents there was a screech and the sound of footsteps coming in his direction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled widely as she burst through the door. Jaken could be heard not too far off screaming at the girl for disturbing his master, since clearly HE had no time for a wretched human child.

Rin ran up to him and latched herself onto his leg. By this time Jaken had made it into the study and proceeded to badger the child.

"Jaken!" His voice was so full of venom that the air in the room became thick. A chill ran up the imp's spine which caused it to freeze on the spot.

"Y……….yes Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Leave us."

And faster than you could say Inu-youkia Jaken was out of sight.

The sound of giggles brought back his attention. Looking down at Rin smiling caused his face to soften.

"Sesshoumaru is back! But where is Rin's rediou, Kagome?"

It hurt even worse, now that Rin thought as Kagome as her new mother. How on earth was he suppose to tell her he'd thrown her to the side like a rage doll. Never to see her new founded mother ever again?  
Knowing there was no easy way telling Rin the news he gently picked her up and set her on his lap. Rin's smile grew immensely; she loved receiving any kind of attention from him. And it pained him even more to tell her, but he had to.

"Rin," he spoke tenderly. Kagome had to go back home.

"But she'll be back to play with Rin soon, right?"

Frowning Sesshoumaru went on. "No Rin, she won't be returning."

Tears started to brim the little girl's eyes. "Why is Kagome rediou not coming back to Rin? Does she not like Rin?" Now the poor girl's tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Rin, you know Kagome loves you very much."

"But then why did she leave Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Combing his claws through his hair he tried to think of a good answer. "You see Rin she was needed back at her home and that's why she had to leave."

"But we can still visit rediou, Kagome?" Rin sparked back up with a little hope in her voice.

He couldn't bring himself to say no. All he could do was respond, "Perhaps."

And with that Rin squealed with pure joy. She hugged him fiercely, jumped off his lap, and ran out the door signing excitedly all the way down the hall.

Sesshoumaru's face melted as he shrugged down into his chair. Poor Rin, was all he could think. Kagome could never come back, and if she new the truth she would surely hate him.

~ ~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~ ~

With Sango gone to bath Yuri and the boys off doing their chores Kagome was once again alone. But I shouldn't complain she thought. The afternoon's rays shined brightly down on her form, and even though the sun warmed her skin she was still cold and torn on the inside.

Maybe a nice stroll is what I need. After all I've been asleep for most of the day. Without another thought she turned and started down a path that led into the forest.

The forest was exceptionally beautiful today. Large trees stood strong and proud with their lush bundles of leaves acting like a canopy. Some of the sun's light was able to sneak past the trees and speckled the forest floor. Birds were singing, squirrels could be seen climbing tree from tree. Even a couple of adorable rabbits were able to make themselves known as they darted across the path. It was truly a peaceful day, and not a blood thirsty demon insight to try and kill her like usual.

She sighed in content, all too busy taking in the scenery to notice a set of emerald eyes watching her.

"What I wouldn't give for a bath right now," she whined. But to her surprise she bumped right into a hot spring. "Ah, now this is more like it." Hmmm……since I asked for a bath and got a hot spring……I wonder……

Closing her eyes and clasping her hands, "I wish I had a million yen!" Squeezing her hands even tighter and furrowing her brow as if to concentrate harder. Several seconds passed till she cracked open one eye as if hoping to see a pile of money stacked neatly in front of her. But to no avail there was no money. "Well it was worth a try," she giggled. "Man, I thought I was on a roll, go figure with my luck lately," her smile turning to a sadden frown.

Giving up on wishing she removed her clothing and eased her body into to the inviting warm waters. "Ah, this is exactly what I needed." She let the warmth soak in and work out her muscles, she had no idea how soar she really was. Lounging back against the rocks her mind started to wander off, and it ended on the one person she'd been avoiding. I wonder how HE is. Her mind began to replay an old memory on an oh so familiar situation as the one she was in now.

~ ~ Flash Back ~ ~

Night had fallen and the group had decided to make camp. Shard hunting was starting to its toll on everyone, since the only ones left were Koga's, the one embedded in Kohaku's back, and of course the portion Naraku possessed. The group was now really only searching for the aura of the shards in hopes to run into Naraku.

"UFT" was the nose Kagome made as she set down her yellow backpack. "This thing just keeps getting heavier and heavier." She huffed rubbing her shoulders.

Sango and Miroku had already begun collecting wood and starting the fire, while Shippou and Kilala were playing in the corner of the small campsite.

"Wench" Inuyasha called down from his usual spot in a tree. "Quit your complaining and start dinner, I'm starving."

"Inuyasha," her voice rang out sweetly.

"Oh, shit" He managed to mutter under his breath

"SIT BOY!" she screamed out. "Honestly you can be so inconsiderate, and besides I'm taking a dip in the hot springs first."

"Like hell you are!" he roared angrily.

Feeling yet another confrontation Sango broke in. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll fix dinner."

"Thanks Sango" she smiled warmly. Kagome dug into her pack pulling out her bathing supplies and her sleepwear, then headed off in the direction of the springs for a much needed bath.

Once in the warm water she squealed with delight, "Ah, this is the life. Stupid Inuyasha." She mumbled before grabbing her bottle of shampoo to lather up her hair. Unbeknownst to her a certain demon lord watched her intently.

He didn't understand it but ever sense his last encounter with her, something sparked his interest, though he'd never admit it out loud. He glanced over at the items cluttered next to her. He'd never seen such oddly shaped containers before. Curiously he edged closer to get a better look. That's when the scent filled his nose, so that's why she smells so good he reasoned. His gaze shifted to a fuzzy pink cloth like material, but holding no interest he continued his search landing on the clothing folded neatly in the corner.

Hmph, odd attire he thought, not much better than that strange green kimono she usually wore. The bottom part resembled short navy blue pants accompanied by a white top with two little strings attached to it. But at least it looked like it covered more of her legs. It was just so indecent for a woman to show so much skin he concluded.

A soft humming brought him out of his evaluations. Was she singing, he pondered while tuning in his ears? But to his loss she wasn't, just humming along to a melody he wasn't familiar with. Sesshoumaru stood there for nearly ten minutes eyes closed listening to her hum while she bathed.

The breaking of water caught his attention causing his eyes to shoot open. He couldn't believe it! There she stood plain as day for the whole world to see as she wrung out her hair. Sesshoumaru was at a stupor. She had to be one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen, human and demoness a like. And let's face it he had his fare share of females.  
Realizing he was lusting over this lowly female woman he grew angry with himself and let out a growl.

Kagome heard this and snapped towards his direction. But thankfully she was already out and had her pink towel wrapped around her small frame. Thank Kami he didn't see me in my birthday suit! Or so she thought.

"Sesshoumaru" she said breathlessly.  
He just stood there gaining back his composure and looking down on her over the rim of his nose.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

The truth was he wasn't even sure himself. He had no idea why he saved her that day, why he continued to watch his brother's group, or even now why he was here while she bathed.

"I'm simply keeping an eye on you." was his decided response.

"Are you worried about me?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't hold yourself so high in my standards little Miko. I'm simply making sure you stay out of Naraku's grasp."

"Oh, and what is that suppose to mean!" she huffed. "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Just like you did last time by being captured by one of his puppets?"

He got her and she knew it too. "Hmph" she retorted while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lifting her head in a snotty fashion.

"Doesn't matter what you think, you're the last person I'd want to be rescued by anyway." She spat.

"Who said anything about rescuing?" he spoke while stepping towards her. He stopped only a foot in front of her.

Now she was really nervous, what on earth was he going to do? Oh, why did I have to open my big mouth? Now he'll probably kill me……no wait I don't see any anger in his eyes. Then why is he so close to me? He wouldn't think of………NO, bad Kagome she yelled at herself as a blush tainted her cheeks.

This sudden change in emotion caught Sesshoumaru's senses. Her scent…….it was as if she was somehow aroused? Curiously he tested this theory, leaning in closer so their noses were almost touching.

Kagome's eyes widen to the size of saucers. What's going on? What is he thinking! He's not going to kiss me, is he?! Not that it wouldn't be bad or anything, Oh No not again! Bad Kagome, Bad! She thought frantically.

The oncoming assault hit his nose like a ton of bricks. That scent of sweet and spice was coming off of her in waves. So she is intrigued he thought wickedly. He stood there for a while basking in her aroma, before lowering his lips to her ears. The feel of his hot breath upon her dampen skin sent shivers up and down her spine

"I always do as I see fit Kagome," he whispered huskily. And in the blink on an eye he was gone. Leaving behind a very flustered blushing Kagome still wrapped in her towel.

~ ~ End of Flash Back~ ~

Kagome still couldn't hide the blush that stained her cheeks. She never realized before how much she was in a heated situation and what his words actually meant. She was brought out of her daze though when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome. Kagome, where are you?"

Looking around did Kagome realize how late it truly was. The skies were turning dark and the stars were just starting to appear. "I've really been out her for that long?!" Stepping out of the water she did her best to dry off before putting back on her clothes. By the time she finished Sango appeared from the tree line.

"There you are! You were gone for so long I got really worried." Sango eased out, now being able to calm down for finding her lost friend.

"I'm so sorry Sango, I guess I got side tracked a little."

"It's ok Kagome, I can only imagine what you're going through right now."

"Wait how do you know what's happened?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know the whole story Kagome, but I can see it in your eyes. Something has happened between you and Sesshoumaru. I am a woman after all, I can pick up on these sort of things."

Kagome eyes started to tear up again. God's when will I ever stop crying?

Seeing her distress Sango went up to her and gave her a heart filled hug. "Don't worry," she whispered reassuringly "I'm sure you two will patch things up in no time."

Sango didn't know how wrong she was Kagome thought solemnly.

"Come on let's head back. I have dinner ready and I'm sure Miroku's there by now as well." Sango commented as she led Kagome back towards the village.

Two emerald eyes watched as the two women faded into the distance. "Kagome, it is? Hmm, very interesting."

~ ~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rediou: direct Japanese translation for mother


	4. Chapter 4

Like We Never Loved At All  
Chapter 4  
New Appearances

(Warning, a little lemon ahead, please read with caution)

Previous Chapter

"Come on let's head back. I have dinner ready and I'm sure Miroku's there by now as well." Sango commented as she led Kagome back towards the village.

Two emerald eyes watched as the two women faded into the distance. "Kagome, it is? Hmm, very interesting."

~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~

A home with a light shining brightly through the windows could be seen on the outskirts of a village. Edging closer the sound of laughter and light hearted conversation filled the air. The night's sky framed the little hut as if to freeze the moment in time.

"I think I'm going to turn in."

"So soon Kagome," Sango pleaded.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I could use a good rest, goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Kagome-sama it's nice to see you again," Miroku gave one of his famous lecherous smiles.

"You too Miroku," she smiled faintly before disappearing into the back of the hut while passing the three sleeping children.

Sango turned to her husband, concern written all over her face. "I'm worried about her, what on earth could have happened between her and Seeshoumaru?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. The only thing I can tell you is that he dropped her off here late last night and just left."

"Oh," was all Sango managed to say while averting her eyes over to where her friend's sleeping form lay.

Little did they know Kagome was listening to the entire thing while curled up in her old sleeping bag. "So that's how I got here." Turning on her side to face the bare wall hoping sleep would consume her soon. But unfortunately tonight was the first of many sleepless nights to come.

~ ~ ~ *^__^ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sheets were flying, sweat dripping down his brow. An audible moan escaped his lips. In that instant he shot up from his futon. His dampen hair clung to his face as a shudder ran through his body.

'Why am I dreaming of such ridiculous things?' Sesshoumaru couldn't get the images from his dream out of his head. Still dazed from the heat of it all he recalled what just transpired.

~ ~ Sesshoumaru's Dream ~ ~

Kagome withered beneath his form as he nipped her neck. There was no logic behind how she made it into his personal chambers and ended up in his bed. There was no need to care, all that mattered was she was here now and he planned not to waste a single moment.

Sesshoumaru starred into those pleading loving orbs of hers. 'How did she not know the power in which she held over him?!' He gently brought his body down on hers and began kissing her softly, but those feather light kisses escalated into full passion. Beginning to trail hungry kisses down her face to her exposed collar bone he found a new barrier. Clothing, the next obstacle in his way, but it never stood a chance. In one clear stroke he swiped the annoying fabric away from her body. Now there was nothing to stop his ongoing attack.

Kagome shivered from the loss of heat, but Sesshoumaru quickly filled that need. She continued responding to his actions by caressing every inch of his body. Pleased with her actions Sesshoumaru proceeded downwards to her soft mounds of flesh. Taking one nipple in his mouth while twirling the other between his claws caused her to intake a sharp breath. Never faltering he swirled his tongue around and around, pulling, tugging, and nipping.

"Mmmm, Sess…….please"

Gods he could never get enough of this woman. He released her from his ongoing assault and looked up.

"Please what?" He asked sadistic grin.

She pulled him mere inches from her face, "I need you, take me now!" Crashing her lips with his.

~ ~ End of Dream ~ ~

Disgusted with his unconscious mind he shook is head and flung off his red satin sheets. Stalking over to the open window one question kept running through his head.

"Why must SHE haunt my dreams?"

Frustrated he knew the cold hard truth, that this was only the beginning of many restless nights.

~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile just northeast of Inuyasha's Forest a tall dark ominous shadow stepped into a cavern. Inside it was so damp and dark that the only visible features were his height and piercing eyes.

"Kurohyou, where have you been?!" A woman with short ruby hair sneered. She stood at 6'1 and wore a violet kimono stitched with orange felines. Her grey tail wrapped around her waist twitched in irritation.

"Calm down Seira, I was only checking up on our little miko."

"Do you honestly think this a good idea, besides she's still just a human!"

"My, my, what's this? Do I sense a tinge of jealousy from my lovely Seira?"

In a huff she turned her back to him. Her aura spiked higher fueling on its anger.

Kurohyou steeped into what little moonlight shown through the cracks of the cave. His beauty could almost surpass that of the Western Lords. His black glossy hair was pulled back neatly into a braid that reached his hips. He bore no facial markings but there was no need to draw attention away from those stunning emerald eyes. The top half of his outfit was a midnight blue with small white fans accompany on the right shoulder and lower half on each sleeve. His pants were pure white and a yellow obi tied the whole ensemble together. There was a sword tied to the left hip while a simple chest plate was the only armor worn.

Smirking he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around Seira's waist. "Isn't that just like a feline to get overly worked up about nothing."

"Panther!" She bit out. "We're both panthers! Not cats or felines!"

"Hmph, indeed, but there's no need to worry my love. You know as well as I do she's just an expandable pawn."

Leaning into his embraced she sighed. "I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then it's settled?"

Turning in his hold to face him, "Yes, I give you my permission."

Thoroughly pleased he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Both turned gazing out of the mouth of the cave, ready to put their plan in motion and start the beginning of their new lives.

~ ~ 4 Months Later ~ ~

The first couple of months were hard for Kagome to get back into the swing of things, but with Kaede getting older it only seemed natural to help out the old woman with her duties.

It was around high noon in the dead heat of summer and Kagome, in the traditional red miko garb retired to her daily task of gathering herbs on the outskirts of the village. Of all the duties she hated this one the most. Finding it barely took any concentration to pull herbs left her to dwell on past problems. Deep in thought she hadn't noticed she actually stopped pulling. Kagome sat there starring off into space in her own little world. Only the snap of the twig brought her out of the trance. Without even thinking she was up in one fluid motion bow drawn. She learned too many times not to take situations like these too lightly.

Before her stood a battered panther demon, his once beautiful blue outfit was torn in various places he was bleeding profusely from his abdominal and upper left arm. Emerald eyes held their gaze into chocolate orbs, a look of despair flickered across his face just before he collapsed.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome immediately dropped her weapon and ran over to the fallen youkia in efforts to help him.

Amazingly she was able to drag him all the way back to Kaede's hut in the heart of the village. The locals were shocked to say the least. Stopping in their daily chores to stare onward at this very awkward sight.

"A miko helping a demon! What is this girl thinking?" One of the men muttered to another.

"Thanks for helping," she mumbled bitterly through the huffs and puffs.

Once inside the hut she wasted no time shedding what was the rest of his upper clothes to clean and dress his wounds. All the while her mind was screaming at her, 'What are you doing?! This demon probably came to wreck havoc on the village, get rid of him!' But she ignored her critical thinking and continued applying medicine to the wound on his abdominal.

About 30 minutes later she finished and slid to the floor for a much needed break. 'Man, that guy weighted a ton' She let her eyes roam his features. His long black hair once neat now frayed framing his face. He had such broad and massive shoulders, 'He must work out' but she didn't stop there as her gaze continued downward. His exposed chest was chiseled to a Tee that she had to mentally slap herself so she wouldn't start drooling. A long silky black tail twitched at his side.

"You know it's not polite to stare," a strangled masculine voice reached her ears. Heat rising to her face, she was sure she probably looked like a tomato. "I'm very sorry," she whispered while finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

Arching his brow, "Can't say I blame you, after all I am one of the most handsome demons you'll ever meet," he grinned smugly at her.

'Grrr, why that arrogant jerk, how do I always get stuck with the most arrogant men of all of Japan, honestly!' Rising from her position, "You're oh so welcomed for saving your hide!" she barked out. Picking up the empty bucket next to her she turned abruptly to leave this good for nothing demon, but was unfortunately stopped before even making it out the door.

"What's all the shouting for child?" Kaede asked while stepping inside. Before Kagome could even explain Kaede side steeped around her and found the reason lying lazily on the mat. "A demon! What's going on here?"

"Haha, well you see Kaede-babble-sama it's kind of a lengthy explanation and I wouldn't want to waste your time so….." 'That's it just keep blabbering, you're almost to the door'

"I'll here it anyway, not please enlighten me."

'Drats!' "Ok long story short I found him unconscious and wounded so I dragged him back here to treat him, end of story."

Nodding in understanding Kaede allowed Kagome to exit the small hut to fetch some fresh water. Turning to the demon she noticed his eyes never broke contact with Kagome's retreating form. "You, panther"

Realizing he was being addressed he turned his attention to the old hag in front of him.

I need no why you have come here or why yea are so interested with Kagome, but rest assure your presence will not be taken lightly.

"Hmph, a threat from an old woman such as yourself, don't make me laugh. If I wanted to I could take your life this second even in my present condition." With his point across  
Kurohyou turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

Kaede walked out glancing back over her shoulder. "Something is not right. I sense a dark and evil aura surrounding that demon."

~ ~ * ^__^ ~ ~ ~

Kagome finally made it to her destination, gripping all the way. "That good for nothing, ungrateful, rude, arrogant ass! How dare he belittle me after what I did for him!" She continued to weigh in the stream until satisfied with the amount of water in her bucket. Turning back to climb out of the stream she slipped on a rock but thankfully caught herself in time before falling in and becoming totally drenched. This only helped fuel her anger towards the situation. "I swear men in this time are overly infatuated with themselves. Returning to dry land she straightened herself and stride with purpose back towards the hut that hosted the indifferent panther. "Just he wait, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and when I do I'm……"

"KAGOME!!!!!"

A small orange a white blob jumped out from behind the bushes and latched itself to her legs.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome jumped at least 5 feet in the air, which ultimately caused her to drop the bucket of fresh water. After taking a few moments to recover she looked down and saw her attacker.

"Rin! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Sesshoumaru brought Rin to see Kagome- rediou." Upon the mentioning of his name Sesshoumaru made his presence known as e steeped out of the tree line.

"Sess…." She couldn't even speak his whole name. She stood their wide eyes hoping against hope that he was just an illusion.

"I see we are never alert as always miko."

'Miko, ouch that was a low blow,' "I see you so rightfully forgot my name already!"

"No, I just choose not to use it."

She searched his face for any sign of emotion or enlightenment, which of course held none. His honey suckled eyes which usually gave his thoughts away when his face wouldn't were cold with a steel gaze.

'I see how much I meant to him, Kami what else do you have in store for me today.'

Sesshoumaru could see she was once again lost in her thoughts. But something new entered his senses. Unknown to her he took a sniff of her lovely scent but found another laced around it. Confusion and anger written all over his face he grunted in irritation.

"Miko!" He expressed more sternly.

That caused her to snap out of it. 'Why that son of a…' With a smile, which was too bright for his likely she asked in a mockingly voice, "And what do I owe this visit from the Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'm simply here upon the request of Rin, or have you forgotten your duties as caring for the girl?" He knew it was a lie, but he didn't know what else to say.

'Argh this guy can be such a jerk I swear!' "Come on Rin lets go." Turning to the young girl sweetly the two started towards the village forgetting that Sesshoumaru was still there.

"Miko!" He raised his voice. "I'll be back at sunset to retrieve her."

"Oh course you highness," earning a giggle from Rin. With that said mother and child walked off hand in hand.

"Hmm, still the same outspoken fiery women." A grin gracing his lips.

That scent though kept nagging at his brain. His face suddenly became very serious. 'But who was that I smelt on her? Demon, that's for sure, but why and how?' "I will find out myself." And in a flash of white he was gone following his nose towards the mystery scent. "I'll be damned if another demon or man for that matter even considers taking what is MINE!" He growled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Rediou: mother  
Kurohyou: panther


End file.
